


Blacksmith's love

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Aitziber(Tokora) adventures [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Swearing, quirky OC, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokora daughter of Talgi Ironsword and Khummogaer Thunderfell, shows unique promise as a fourteen year old dwarfling in Black Smithery.<br/>Dressed only in a tank top and short shorts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blacksmith's love

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible this time at summaries.  
> How to do one without letting lose a spoiler?! It impossible I swears it. Title is subject to change.

Thorin lost another argument with Aitziber about her working in the Forge in the mountain with him. She liked the master in town _outside the mountain_ that had his own forge in Ered Luin's "outside world".  
She had a temper alright. One that I had only managed to inflame several times. We had ruled around here forbidding the dwarflings to work too hard at any age.  
  
The humans however didn't have such laws and it wouldn't surprise me if they ever get industrious enough, that such children would be forced to work as much as their parent's. Just for them to make a barely meager pay and still manage to survive in slums in terrible conditions. Thorin put the imagined realities that could be aside for now.  
He heard an explosion and ran towards it.  
Aitziber had finally finished her piece of "craftwomanship" as she put it so incorrectly. She didn't like the implied whatevers and what not's. She was a dwarf! A pointy eared bastard too! She was related to no elf even if others argued she might be.  
  
No she wasn't an actual bastard mind you. Her family was often heir-ed from distant relative who were bastards of an important Lord or another.  
  
  
Anyway she had been working on this sword she had crafted herself. She had determination with the finest quality of her own dwarven craftsmanship. She is striven to surpass her own mother in her personal craft. She was well on her way to doing that ,something that she managed to already do.  
  
  
  
Drying it off from the oil she used to finally cool it down for the last time. She was busy next handing it off to her brother Blayze Hakan who went to work sharpening the sword. It took a while, but she busied herself with the concept drawing of the mechanical mouse trap she was unable to get to work. Not just any mechanical device she can't seem to get to work it was going to be a walking mouse killer. Without the need for sleep.  
  
  
A good idea in theory.  
She had been working on it as means to eliminate the mouse plagues that happen in her homeland Ragack. Once every seven years in the western areas. Every ten to thirty years it happens throughout every district and county in Ragack.  
  
  
  
For her people a county is usually a consolidation of 40 to 70 districts. In the larger county's at least, the largest county is unique because it's host to a river that flows the wrong way. At least compared to other rivers in Middle Earth and the rain forest doesn't help. The counties name loses something in translation believe me when I say that. Translated into a language other than the one spoken there (Vietnamese, Cantonese, Mandarin, and Portuguese) we call it "Raining Song" beautiful country up there and great coffee too.  
The counties names are in Khudzul like the districts own but lets not get into that shall we? The smallest counties are about seventeen in number with usually less than 17 Districts. They often are usually the ones who are worried about the most. Due the small size and often inability to make full reparations if a mouse plague heads their way. If they are fortunate enough they won't get hit by the terror and emotion duress to never witness one up close. Kid's they copy what they see, my cousin he was about three when I was five when the mild one hit my home town. I think you can figure out what he did he saw a mouse eatting another mouse and did something just as gross without eating the mouse. _I don't want to even remember!_ Chastising myself harshly. Mentally shaking myself to forget that horrifying memory I am eternally grateful rat's don't do that. Being highly social yet equally disgusting vermin, and this is why we have snakes! Never mind that. If the area is too Temperate but not exactly falling within the normal criteria of tropical or not actually temperate to actually suffer from something even worse: Locust swarming.  
  
  
Every fifteen to twenty years my hometown suffers from that type of infestation. Due to our arid to semi tropical area for all intents and purposes they are a delicacy that at one time I did enjoy. I still enjoy roast locust kebab's, unfortunately some folks find such things disgusting, its not taboo. Which is great considering all locusts are short horned grasshoppers.  
  
  
Thorin still didn't figure out the chocolate covered somethings I gave him last week which are a "family recipe". In reality was chocolate covered grasshoppers. I grinned at the very memory of it, he didn't even know. I grinned wider knowing that Fíli  & Kíli scarfed down a few without failing, not even bothering to ask what they were.  
  
These swarms start after a drought when the rains come or when we let down our guard or stop caring about locust swarming. It's a hit or miss sometimes you can't explain what goes through their insect minds and bodies. Strange culture these kinds of dwarves had. At least compared to my own people, some of them weren't exactly fond of the ears which stuck out more than an elves. You can make your own presumptions from there.  
  
I touched my ears out of habit remembering the men who threatened to cut them off when we were assaulted once on our way here. It seemed long ago. Attacked by crude bandits, we were lucky that time that there were other dwarrows nearby. Who were far better fed than ourselves. On occasion we found it necessary to raid some unsuspecting village for food usually nothing major and we didn't cause too much damage we usually paid them back as soon as we could. Which was usually the next day they found money to pay for the food we stole in their shops money safe, or something of the like. I never really liked stealing but considering we paid them back immediately afterwards it can't be considered stealing. Can it?  
With those nasty bandit however I didn't leave that unscathed. A ugly gash on both sides of my face ,where I hoped my damned sideburns would grow in. The knife. The man in question had been using had used partial serrated edge halfway down the blade likely used for cutting wooden branches (made it worse). It made the wound all around nastier to look at as the edge of the cut eventually curled too close for comfort near my ear lobes. Sighing, hoping that I wouldn't be like great uncle Tova and get a beard. He had in a freak accident get it cut off to save his hide(and life) because he would have probably died if he didn't. Unfortunately for him it never grew back the same way again. It never shined the same way it did before and it was short for the rest of his existence. He was shamed because of it and took an oath of silence. Why I'll never know. Apparently he was very _sensitive_ more so than you could tell at first guess warrior full time(he was a Captain of the city guard) and a poet under a pen name "Azaggar Moonhelm". Family secret. No body really knew how deep he was not even his best friend Fundin son of Farin knew.  
  
  
  
  
Even with these guys taking my family in I didn't exactly feel at home, when we were orphaned several years before. They took me for a seven year old I was actually eight and a quarter so pretty damn close. I admit I took advantage of the resources at hand ,again I might feel bad, but at least I'm not starving. I think back to my home Ragack was our "strongholds name" (and the name of the area in general 48 states and all) five days travel to get their ,once entering the land so cleverly hidden again not unlike Rivendell. With each county their might be a state with the "state capitol" being named by state government. Due to the large area of land being governed it became necessary for them to become states ,so yeah its like a bigger government telling the smaller government what to do. 48 states in total some large others moderately sized the one was freaking huge but due to it being a tundra their were issues. Permafrost made it harder to mine anything below it and in the short growing season mosquito's were everywhere like a pestilence never ending. Just thinking about it made my head spin as I tried to figure out what I was doing wrong with the prototype machine I was making I don't think it would be ready and functional before the next mouse plague hit. The last one was mild with only a few state counties being affected and less than 1.5 thousand in livestock damages that not counting the damages done to farming equipment and total crop destruction caused that year.

House cats have worked to keep numbers of both rats and mice down on farms but then during the mouse plagues came. No doubt they were overwhelmed possibly freaked out by the number of mice. Everyone was. I have only seen a few actual mice plagues in my short life span I had an intention of traveling to see to the next war against mice during the next mice plague. I had already arranged it with the other the Daimyo's who will see to it when the time comes they are old family friends who bothered to attend to our assets with honor when my parents were killed. They also helped a number of my surviving family members go into hiding including my only surviving elder brother of the triplets who I claim often that he is dead. He is going to stick out like a sore thumb anyway I see it because he is a albino dwarf the only one I have ever seen ever.

 

     The surviving members that aren't already known are claimed to have died in the fire or outside of that besides a few that _actually are_ dead or will be due their extremely erratic and guilt based behavior. Guilt is a dangerous thing especially considering some of my siblings still blame themselves for what happened and it wasn't their fault. Doesn't help that they are weak willed and weak minded to begin with. Cowardice skips a few generations it seems to take your own life when dwarves are a dying race is not only cowardly and not ever have kids (illegitimate or not) is selfish. For our family having children is greatly encouraged even if they aren't your One. Meh, never understood the concept it just IS. I accepted it without question that it might happen it might not happen.  
I was handed the now razor sharp weapon affixing the grip which happened to be a dragon's tooth. Don't ask which one its better off that no one knows where I've been going on my regular outings or Dís would have my head for it. The tooth had a nice black color to it meaning the dragon in question had very powerful fire or wasn't a fire-drake at all. Cleaning off the surface with great care as I had the pommel affixed to the tooth in such a way that it almost resembled the design of Orcrist in hilt and pommel. Not quite though as the pommel was a wolf attacking a lion in a circular motion it was a round shape.  
        I got this weird feeling something bad was going to happen I froze it was going to happen to me that's why its so damn strong this gut instinct. I told my brother to leave as I tried to made the fires dead. After I went into the back getting dressed in something other than a spaghetti strap tank top that showed my belly button and short shorts. Taking the sword putting it in the newly made scabbard made by Brogan's finest handiwork to match it. I tried to stop the fire that's when I was blown through the front of the forge more precisely through _the door_.

       Launching me across the street through the power of the blast. Dwarves running, possibly screaming I took another after shock an air burst caused by the explosion to my back. I found I couldn't hear their words my ears couldn't process it right now as I was slow to react now everything hurt no. Not hurt Burned.

 Bad ones yes first degree burns looked fine until they were left alone overnight then they could get worse or stay the same. The result ended the same.  
Nothing in the Forge had that kind of explosive power the oil that i used to quench some of my finest products was flammable! Not explosive! And I used the last of it up a hour ago!  
Voices they started to become cleared then sharpened as everyone was shouting to get out of the area. I got up and turned towards the flaming wreckage as a fiery mushroom cloud rose into the sky.  
"Holy mother of Fuck!" I swore loudly hands on my head panicking. I started to curse in every language I knew all 35 and 17 different dialects not counting Khudzul and Elvish which I also took to cursing in.  
Then I noticed that my formerly long hair was rendered about to my shoulders due to the smell of my hair it was burned off. Not only does hair smell bad when burned as fingernails do but the tips of burned hair get funny twists to it like half split-ends with a burned thin twist meaning you have to trim that off too.

I was by then in full freak out mode as my unfinished projects meant for my friends back in Ragack were possibly destroyed (unlikely considering tempered steel melting point was farely high). My blue print ideas however were lost completely. Eh I could just as easily have started from the drawing board again. I am more concerned about the master of the Forge he was away on other duties with a caravan he wouldn't be back for three months and I would have to repair his shop before then but he would likely find out. I was so dead when he did come back and find out I know it!  
Even while the dwarrow's worked to put out the fire I slid against the wall of some building behind me and sat down. I still had the sword in my one hand laying down the sword as I sat horrified at what just happened. I had intentions of turning in the sword to the Black smithing Guild to see if I could join eventually it seems like everything I did wasn't enough. I had to pay of my debt to this black smith first it was the least I could do after all I didn't even notice I was crying until Thorin came running towards the now just smoldering slightly ruined black smithery shop.  
"Tokora?" My birth name wasn't a fond memory. Right now I didn't really care if it was my dwarven name or not. Aitziber no one really other than official Daimyo's, my siblings, and a few others called me that. It sounds akin to an insult when its meaning was not one.  
"The master is going to be mad." was the only thing that I could say right now my mind was drawing up blanks as the blow addled my brain.  
"Tokora what happened?"  
"I haven't the slightest idea the oil is flammable not _explosive_ except in a sealed or pressurized thing. I used the last of the oil up an while ago."  
"Your bleeding we need to get you to Óin."  
"I am? I haven't noticed."I said sarcastically.  
"My lady?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Do I fucking look okay to you? Great day really. Getting blow up wasn't part of my idea of things to do today!" I snapped harshly I don't like the fact my right ear had gotten a first degree burn. Damn it, that will likely a second degree one tomorrow!  
"Nearly."  
"I. Don't.Care. About the nearly part."  
She was carried to Óin much to her bitter embarrassment and Dwalin managed to grab that sword too of her creation.  
"Nice sword lassie." Dwalin told her after Óin looked her over and treated most of her wounds he told her to come by tomorrow so he could see the full severity of the burns.  
"Thanks."  
"Were you going to show your work to the Black smith guild?"  
"Yes. Can't do that now."  
Dwalin and Thorin were shocked by this declaration. Her expression was that of someone who knows they have lost, forlorn and pained. Switching to someone who simply lost every ounce of hope from every fiber of her being. It hurt to see her like that so rare was it that she laughed anymore he's rarely heard her laugh at all. Smiling was common for her but her laughter was so rare some say they never heard it. Her brothers joke about it a lot.  
_"A dwarfling lassie with a sense of humor but see's laughter as a weakness she cannot afford herself except on rare moments."_

Seeing her like this reminded Thorin _why_ she was worse of than he was she never saw the Lonely Mountain ever in her life. She didn't witness all those people dying at the hands of a bloody dragon his grandfather Thrór attracted because of the amount of gold in the treasury that he gave him Dragon sickness.

She was for once unable to snap back at anyone as she left them and headed home for the night Thorin just wanted to make her happy again. Deep down everyone knew that her innocence died very early too early for his liking. When Thorin asked her brother Blayze about it with Thrór, Thráin, Dís, Frerin, Fíli & Kíli listening in on it in the same room.

"Sis, lost a lot more than just her innocence. She was never really sheltered from the world she knew the cruelty of many people before we did. More than we may ever know she doesn't talk about it because she doesn't want to."  
"Why not?"Fíli asked curious. _What an innocent dwarf is he really that ignorant?_ Blayze thought.  
"Your not that bright are you? Why else would she hate being called Tokora a name that has been defiled so many times? No orc could haunt her nightmares she doesn't fear such a pathetic excuse for scares. Everything that ruined her life happened on her seventh name day! That's why she refuses to tell anyone when it is!"  
"H...h...her name day?" Thrór stuttered.  
"She watched our one aunt get stabbed 57 times then watch her seven children get killed right after. The ass then proceeded to rape her dead body. He said if we didn't watch we would die like Keton did. Her night gown was set on fire when she refused and she was thrown out a closed two story window. One by one they fell he didn't even bother with the west wing before having his guardsmen set the place on fire the rest of our trapped family members burned alive. She and Gimdri tried to save them but they told them to save themselves as living for them was more important than risking everything to save them."  
"Its slowly driving one of our elder siblings mad with guilt it wouldn't surprise me if he committed suicide."  
"You know this?"  
"I was their I think I would know. She was never right after that she never found any reason to celebrate her name day. She lies to protect her family safety more than anything."  
"How can that monster get away with that?"  
"Monsters. Sister says its a first class blood debt eventually she'll come to either collect the money owed to us and the town in general or she will take their life. They committed a serious felony not just one but many counts."  
"She's waiting for the opportune moment to strike she's just biding her time for now. Knowing her she'll be ruthless to those who dared wrong her like that."  
"What else?" Kíli asked knowing somehow their was more to this.  
"Might have something to do with that orc that raped her once she was rendered mute for six months afterwards."  
They didn't expect that never in a million years did they expect her to lose her virginity to an orc. I never saw Frerin sputter like an idiot or heard Thráin curse that loudly.  
Thrór said nothing and neither did Dís.  
Thorin and his nephew were shocked by this revelation.  
"She was only eleven."  
That made everyone uneasy because that was the time she came back from a trip and only spoke in Iglishmêk for six months how she learned to sign it fluently is anyone's guess.  
Under their noses she was the one who went through life like it was nothing she had every reason to go mad. Yet she wasn't she went through life as she wanted to refusing to back down even if she had no hope left. She felt the pain of everything she went through and told only her sibling out of loyalty. She should be insane for what she went through yet she was not. She remained because she forced herself to live for those in her family who had fallen and told her to live on in their memory.  
Truly it felt like Thorin no longer truly knew the fourteen year old dwarfling.

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING!  
> minus Aitziber II my oc and her two brothers. Brogan isn't seen if your wondering he's making a trip to a famous smiths former home now in ruin or something. He's not in Ered Luin I can tell you that.  
> Yes its scatter brained as It is because well teenagers...and she's never really been "normal" to begin with.


End file.
